


missed me, agent romanoff?

by nctaliaromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Relief, Reunion, Sacrifice, Vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctaliaromanova/pseuds/nctaliaromanova
Summary: “What did you do?” Natasha shook her head in feigned disappointment, albeit in relief.“Nothing less than you did.” He replied, giving a sad smile.





	missed me, agent romanoff?

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending for endgame, in which tony and natasha reunite.

A warm, gentle breeze caressed her cheeks as her hair swayed gently against the horizon, which by now had turned into the shade of fire hearths and tangerines. The sand that rested below Natasha's feet was a gentle hue of gold, the briny aroma enveloped around her. Her eyes moved from wave to wave, the forever stretching sea masked in an earthy, apricot colour. She smiles, just a bit. 

Her work had finally been done. For the past five years, her goal was clear: find a way to bring back the Avengers. To bring back her family. Bucky, Wanda, T’challa, Peter. Sleepless nights in the common room, thousands of peanut butter sandwiches made, silent breakdowns and streams of tears every so often; these were common occurrences for her. But no one knew, none of them knew. Tony was off living with Pepper and Morgan, Steve had his own apartment in Brooklyn and Bruce went off the grid. Clint went from country to country seeking revenge while Thor lived out his life in New Asgard. She missed her family, more than they would ever know, but she knew they wanted a break. A break from all the avenging, all the mistakes, all the losses. She never had one of those breaks though, she never could. 

The creaking of a door jolted her from her stupor, making her rush to her feet to come face to face with the cause of the sound. She stares at the figure before her, shock written all over her face. The more she looked at him, the more she denied the truth. 

“Tony?” Her voice was a hoarse whisper, quiet enough to seem like she was mouthing the words, but loud enough for him to hear. 

Tony gave her his signature smirk, coupled with the words, “Missed me, Agent Romanoff?” She was in disbelief; did Thanos win? 

“What did you do?” Natasha shook her head in feigned disappointment, albeit in relief. Walking closer to him, she looked at Tony in the eyes, searching for an answer. 

“Nothing less than you did.” He replied, giving a sad smile. Natasha thought that by sacrificing herself for the Soul Stone, things would finally work out for the Avengers and that Thanos would be gone. She did not expect Tony to end in the same fate as her, arriving on the beach they were on. 

“You had a daughter,” she shook her head. She remembered about Morgan, and all the times she had paid a visit to the Starks’ home. Morgan was now alone with Pepper 

“And you had a family.” She shot her head up at his words. She did not expect Tony’s reply. Did he just acknowledge her as family? That the Avengers were her family? 

Brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. Tears threatened to break forth from the dams in her eyes. The word ‘family’ never meant this much to her. Not since the Avengers. Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around her and the two shared an embrace. Neither of them knew how long it lasted, but it was a genuine embrace, and Natasha knew Tony rarely gave hugs at all. 

“No offence, but is this supposed to be... heaven?” Tony interjected in disbelief, all the while still hugging Natasha. She gave a slight snicker through her tears, “It’s no good for you, Stark?” 

“Not exactly how I imagined it, depends.” She missed Tony. He was the only one who could put up with her relentless sarcasm, her never-ending roasts and her witty remarks. Meeting him here was the last thing on her mind but she was glad to have him back. 

“Is there a McDonald’s here? Somewhere? Because I really need a cheeseburger.” Tony and his sense of humour never failed to make her laugh and smile. She let out a light-hearted laugh for the first time in years. 

“I guess you only get me Stark.” She placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, tears still brimming at the edge of her eyes. Tears of sadness? No, they were tears of joy. She indulged in every moment of Tony’s company. Of her family’s company. “Meh, you’re not that bad, I guess.” Tony quipped, earning a light slap on the back my Natasha. 

“God I’ve missed you too, you know?” Tony responded. “Oh don’t go all sappy on me now, Stark.” Natasha rolled her eyes, with both of them giving each other sad smiles.

At last, they pull into one final tight hug, both of them just happy to see the other. They were home.


End file.
